disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezra Bridger
Ezra Bridger is a young male thief, and one of the main protagonists of the Disney XD animated seires Star Wars Rebels. Once a common thief, Ezra is eventually adopted by Kanan Jarrus, who awknowleges his force potential and joins the crew of the Ghost. He is voiced by Taylor Gray. Background Born on Lothal, Ezra grew up as an orphan. In order to survive, Ezra would steal from anyone, including the Galactic Empire, whom he stole Imperial helmets from and sell of his goods on the black market. At the time he was unaware that he was force-sensitive but was able to use his unknown abilities in his robberies. He could force jump and sense future happenings before they are committed such as nearly being shot from behind. Personality and Traits Ezra is known to be a very clever con artist like playing innocent inorder to pickpocket Imperials. Despite his intentions help others, it always turns out he was only helping himself inorder to survive. He at first becomes untrusted by most of the crew of the Ghost but soon earns their loyalty after. History Property of Ezra Bridger While wandering the outskirts of his tower, he came across the Ghost being pursued by an Imperial TIE Fighter. When the fighter crashes, Ezra decides to investigate. Upon further inspection, finds the pilot Valon Rudhor alive. Ezra then decided to help the man out, despite Rudhor's disgusted tone. However he was actually pretending to help him just so he could steal equipment from his wrecked fighter and sell it on the black market. Rudhor attempted to kill him with his fighter's lasers but managed to evade the shots, through the Force. After using his energy slingshot to electrocute Rudhor, Ezra then made his way back to his tower, wearing the pilot helmet he stole. Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion In the Capital City on Lothal, Ezra witnessed three Rebels attack a group of Imperials in a attempt to steal several speeders carrying crates. He stood back for a while and after the Rebels took out the Troops, Ezra hijacked one of the speeders and fled with some of their stolen goods. The Rebels chased him through the streets to the road that led out of the city in a attempt to get back to his tower, He was soon pursued by a TIE Fighter which destroyed the speeder he was riding and before it could finish him, the fighter was destroyed by the Rebel's ship, the Ghost. The Rebels helped him aboard and made a run for it with four more TIE Fighters after them. It is at this point, Ezra journeys into space for the first time in his life. After evading their perusers, Ezra and the Rebels returned to Lothal and landed near a place called Tarkintown, named after Grand Moff Tarkin and homed by farmers who had their farmlands taken away by the Empire. He helps Zeb and Sabine deliver their stolen crates of for the people of Tarkintown and later returned to the Ghost where through the force found his way to Kanan's cabin where he found a Holocron and a Lightsaber. He remained on board the Ghost when the Rebels had a new mission to rescue Wookiee prisoners being sent to a slave labor camp. Unfortunately the Rebels had no idea they had been set up and after being plead by Hera to warn the others, Ezra reluctantly boarded the Imperial Transport ship just in time to warn Kanan and Zeb. They made a run for it back to the ship but Ezra was captured by Agent Kallus and left behind by Zeb. Agent Kallus planned to use him as bait in a attempt to catch the Rebels but Ezra doubted they would come back for him. While imprisoned aboard the Star Destroyer, he was able to open the Holocron he stole which displayed a message from jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi, warning all surviving Jedi about the falling of the Republic and the rise of the Empire. Ezra managed to escape from his prison and using an Imperial helmet's transmitter, he was able to listen in on where the Wookiee prisoners were actually being taken and heard the Rebels had come back for him. He soon regrouped with them and escaped with his knowledge on the Wookiees. He assisted the Rebels in their rescue mission and released the Wookies, but they were soon ambushed by the Imperials. It is at this point that when they are pinned down, he learns that Kanan is a Jedi. When he noticed a Stormtrooper chasing a young Wookiee, Ezra went out to rescue him. Ezra and the Wookiee were cornered by Kallus but were rescued by the Rebels and escaped. After sending the Wookiees on their, Ezra was returned to his tower on Lothal with Kanan's lightsaber. Kanan showed up and told him about the force and it was strong with him. He was given the option to join their Rebellion, also learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi. Gallery Trivia *He made his first live action theme park appearance at Star Wars Weekends 2014, alongside Sabine Wren and Chopper. *He will be voiced by Taylor Gray. *By the time of the series, he is fourteen years old. *In the television movie Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion while speaking to Hera, Kanan calls Ezra a "Street Rat" which is what Aladdin is called in the film of the same name. External Links *LEGO Star Wars Rebels Sets At The Nuremberg Germany Toy Fair *First Look: A New Recruit for Star Wars Rebels Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Thieves Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Orphans Category:Jedi